


mile high club

by jaehyo (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Voyeurism, flight attendant!taeil, i wrote this to read it, referenced exhibitionism, taeil in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaehyo
Summary: as the title implies, doyoung joins the mile high club





	mile high club

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the beginning is a bit slow but i promise the rest is /really/ good. thank u for reading!

doyoung hated airports. he hated security lines and taking off his shoes and inevitably getting patted down when his prominent hip bones were mistaken for him hiding something in his pants. most of all, he hated being stuck in a too small seat for hours at a time while he missed out on whatever was happening in the world below. he felt his time was far too important to be wasted on a plane, yet here he stood, ticket in hand, ready to board.

the flight crew called the back of the plane to board first and doyoung stared blankly at his ticket as it clicked- he was in the last row. he pressed his lips together and tried his hardest not to scream as he picked up his carry-on and shuffled onto the jet bridge. doyoung made his way to the back and threw his bag overhead, wiggling into his assigned window seat, which had less than enough legroom to accommodate his slender frame. as the rest of the plane began to fill in, he discovered- to his immense relief- that no one else shared his row, so he shimmied to the aisle seat, stuck out his legs, and stretched leisurely, his shirt riding up.

“excuse me, sir, you’ll have to move your legs out of the aisle, it doesn’t comply with the plane’s safety regulations.” doyoung’s eyes snapped open and landed on the most attractive flight attendant he’d ever seen.

doyoung could tell the flight attendant was a male, but he wore the women’s uniform, though it was admittedly a more vulgar version of it. his skirt was far too short to be within company regulation- doyoung wanted to point out, but he refrained- and he wore no stockings, exposing short but muscled legs, further accentuated by a pair of black pumps which were a far cry from the kitten heels the other female flight attendants wore.

doyoung realized he had been staring for a second too long, so he forced his eyes upwards, noting the name on the flight attendant’s tag, taeil, before coming to rest on his face. taeil was ogling at doyoung in the same way doyoung imagined he had been just a second prior, which gave him a rise of satisfaction.

before he had time to apologize or move his feet, taeil sidestepped him and continued down the aisle. doyoung shook his head and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the stare off. that was a negative, the man in the row adjacent to him was already fast asleep.

a few minutes later, taeil began making his way back down the aisle to make sure that everyone’s seatbelt was fastened. determined not to call attention to himself again, doyoung fumbled with the belt, snapping it in place just as taeil reached his seat. taeil looked intently at doyoung, almost as if to ensure that he was watching, and turned to buckle the belt of the sleeping man. he leaned over unnecessarily far, his skirt riding up to reveal a pale pink thong of pure lace and a firm, round ass, which swayed slightly as the pilot began to guide the plane down the tarmac. taeil turned around to look at doyoung, who had audibly gasped, and winked impishly before joining the rest of the flight attendants in the wayback.

as the plane began to make it’s way down the runway, the flight attendants spaced themselves out in the aisle for the safety demonstration. taeil, of course, was covering the back of the plane. a woman with a painfully nasally voice took to the speaker to dictate the standard flight safety blurb, and doyoung fought every impulse he had not to mimic the rest of the passengers and dig out his earphones. instead, he peered out into the aisle and watched taeil pull the oxygen mask over his head, ruffling his gray hair.

by the time they had reached the life-preservation device, it was apparent to doyoung that the rest of taeil’s audience had been lost; doyoung could see people slumped over or talking in the seats in front of him. taeil had locked eyes with doyoung and was demonstrating- or rather, performing- just for him, it seemed.

“to inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cords on either side, only upon exiting the aircraft…” taeil took the cords in his hands and bent his knees, leaning over slightly at the hips, pretending to model the vest. doyoung chuckled and flashed a toothy smile.

“if you need to re-inflate the vest, blow into the mouthpiece located on the right side of the device.” taeil, who had still not broken eye contact with doyoung, took the mouthpiece between his lips and bobbed his head, taking the entirety of the tubing in his mouth, once, twice,  and letting it out slowly, playfully releasing it with a flick of his tongue.

a shiver of pleasure ran down doyoung’s spine. there was something so exciting about what taeil was doing, an arousing rush of adrenaline when he didn’t get caught. although doyoung had been on the receiving end of these actions thus far, he was reaping the same gratification as taeil, and from the look in the flight attendant’s eyes, doyoung thought he could tell.

on his way back to the back of the plane, taeil did not spare doyoung a second glance, but brushed his fingers against the latter’s arm gently as he passed.

when it came time to pass out snacks and take drink orders, taeil did not seem rushed at all to attend to the back of the plane, stopping to chat with passengers, or laugh with the other passing attendants. when he did finally reach doyoung’s seat, he placed before him a bag of chips and a water without even bothering to ask if doyoung wanted something else. doyoung knew it was time to take action, so instead of speaking he waited for taeil to turn around to help Sleepy in the row over, his ass peeking out from beneath his too-short skirt, and snaked his hand underneath the starched fabric, grabbing one of taeil’s firm cheeks with his hand, hoping to elicit a reaction. taeil showed no sign that he had even noticed doyoung, though doyoung was sure he had, so, hesitantly, doyoung crept his hand around taeil’s thigh where he felt taeil half hard, his erection not at all contained by his lacy panties. taeil’s breath hitched as doyoung stroked him over the lace a few times, enjoying the feeling of taeil’s dick twitch under his fingers. he withdrew his hand as taeil began to turn around, having finished collecting the order.

doyoung, who had felt heat pooling in his lower stomach since he’d first laid eyes on taeil, felt himself becoming hard. he hastily folded his hands in his lap, but felt taeil’s gaze land on him and knew it had not gone unnoticed.

taeil brushed by him just seconds later, balancing a platter of drinks, which he began to pass out. his hips swayed with every step as he gracefully navigated the aisle. doyoung watched as a napkin fluttered down to the ground and taeil- who surely knew that doyoung was watching him- bent over at the hips to pick it up, exposing himself once again, the baby pink waistband of his thong standing out in stark contrast to his tanned skin before disappearing between two perky cheeks. doyoung’s jaw fell slack, and he couldn’t be bothered to close it. taeil worked his way over to the back cabin, holding the tray under his arm. he looked down at doyoung as he walked by, and doyoung craned his neck, twisting in his seat to stare at those legs for just a second longer. he was still staring when taeil set down his platter and twirled back around, locking eyes with doyoung yet again. doyoung ran his hands through his hair partially out of habit but mostly in attempt to appear sexy for taeil. taeil maintained eye contact with doyoung as he opened one of the doors to the bathrooms and slipped inside with a wink. doyoung sat dumbfounded until his eyes landed on the door’s lock which was green and read **vacant**.

before he had time to second guess himself, doyoung rose to his feet and steeled his nerves with a deep breath, taking three brisk steps and throwing open the door to the bathroom, not giving himself time to have a lapse in confidence. the doubt could set in later.

he squeezed himself into the small stall, gently brushing against taeil in the process- _his skin was softer than satin_ , doyoung’s mind supplied helpfully- and locked the door behind him. then finally, _finally_ , he turned to face taeil and drink in the sight of him, from his mussed gray hair to his patent leather pumps. taeil’s starched shirt and vest fabricated guileless innocence which his eyes betrayed, sparkling with mischief and bad intentions.

“hello, doyoung.” taeil’s voice was honeyed. it was purely erotic. he placed his hands on doyoung’s chest. “i looked you up on the flight register.” he added, answering doyoung’s unasked question. “i assume you followed me in here for a reason.” he prodded, taking doyoung’s hand in his. doyoung couldn’t help but notice how much smaller taeil’s hands were by comparison; his fingertips barely reached doyoung’s third knuckle.

“you.” doyoung forced out. “for you.”

taeil hummed as if that was the answer he had been expecting and lifted doyoung’s hand, examining it. he handled it gently, his fingertips soft against doyoung’s palm, moreso guiding his hand than forcing it.

“pretty.” he murmured, nodding his head gently. doyoung reclaimed his hand and placed it gently on the side of taeil’s face, running a thumb over his peaches-and-cream cheeks which were flushed with excitement. his skin was softer than anything doyoung had ever felt, and he couldn’t stop himself from stroking taeil’s cheek. taeil’s eyes fluttered shut, his long eyelashes brushing his undereye. taeil took doyoung’s other hand and brought it up to his face, folding down his fingers until only the index was left, and guiding the digit into his small mouth. he took the finger all the way in and out again, swirling his tongue around the tip and running it over doyoung’s knuckles. doyoung let the hand still pressed against taeil’s cheek drop to his shoulder and ran his fingers down taeil’s arm, goosebumps rising wherever they made contact. he took taeil’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers briefly before allowing his curious hand to roam, meandering around taeil’s back and back under his skirt, grabbing taeil’s ass tightly and beginning to massage the cheek, kneading and caressing it, extracting a sweet groan from taeil which reverberated softly around his finger, which taeil released with a pop. doyoung slipped his other hand under taeil’s skirt and taeil placed his hands back on doyoung’s chest, which was rising and falling slightly faster than usual. even in heels, taeil was still significantly shorter, so doyoung leaned down to press a chaste kiss against taeil’s lips. the other’s mouth parted slightly in response, so doyoung deepened the kiss, further tilting his head as taeil pulled away before leaning back in, his nose brushing doyoung’s as he kissed doyoung’s bottom lip. in the back of his mind, it registered vaguely with doyoung that taeil’s hand was on the back of his neck, resting delicately, but implying that doyoung was not allowed to pull away, not that he wanted to. taeil caught doyoung’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it gently, pulling doyoung’s face closer to his own. doyoung kissed taeil harder, moving his hands to taeil’s lissome waist, his hands resting delicately on taeil’s prominent hip bones. taeil’s tongue dashed across doyoung’s lips and doyoung parted his lips, meeting taeil’s tongue and sucking on the tip gently. taeil slipped the remainder of his tongue into doyoung’s mouth and he met it with his own. doyoung considered himself fairly well versed in the art of making out, but taeil was an expert. his tongue danced in doyoung’s mouth, grazing the roof and sliding along and around his own. doyoung struggled to keep up, running his tongue against the underside of taeil’s, desperate to please the way he had been pleased. taeil moaned into his mouth and doyoung was gratified, the hum sending a gentle tremor from one mouth to the other. doyoung was the first to break away, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead. his eyes raked over taeil, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he caught his breath. his eyes raked doyoung up and down, and doyoung could tell taeil was undressing him in his mind. he made a quick job of his shirt, lifting his arms above his head, striking both his arms against the low ceiling and falling back against the door.

“smooth.” taeil chuckled, but did not meet his eyes, as his own were glued to doyoung’s milky pale chest and faintly outlined abs.

doyoung closed the few inches between himself and taeil and hastily, sloppily unbuttoned taeil’s vest. though his own fingers were thick, taeil had his shirt unbuttoned in record time and cast it aside, leaving him in just a skirt and heels. doyoung allowed his hands to ghost over the older’s body as he moved back in to place another kiss on taeil’s full lips. taeil pulled doyoung closer to him and doyoung felt the other’s erection hard against his thigh. the friction against taeil’s cock, which had otherwise been ignored, sent a dulcet moan tumbling from his mouth, the sweetest song doyoung had ever heard. doyoung’s fingers tripped over themselves as he rushed to unbutton taeil’s skirt. as it fell to the floor, revealing taeil’s erection straining against skimpy lace panties, doyoung realized he himself was painfully hard, not having noticed in the heat of moment with taeil’s lips against him. with taeil exposed in front of him, shyly staring upwards through long lashes, doyoung’s boxers began to feel sticky and warm, stained with precum.

“you like that?” taeil teased, running his forefinger across the sensitive skin above the waistband of doyoung’s jeans. doyoung bit his lip and nodded, not trusting himself to form a coherent sentence. taeil put himself to work on doyoung’s belt, sliding it out of its loops and undoing his jeans with practiced hands. doyoung tried not to think about how many other men taeil had done this with. his pants and boxers hit the floor and his erection sprang free, grazing taeil’s lower stomach.

“eager, i see.” taeil eyed doyoung and took doyoung’s leaking cock in his hand. embarrassed, doyoung gently moved taeil’s hand and helped him shimmy out of his panties, which he left around his ankles. doyoung had never been one to turn down a handjob, however sad that sounded, but he was already so aroused, so deliciously, painfully close to climaxing from their short makeout session that there was no way he would make it through a handjob and a round

of sex with the robust flight attendant.

while doyoung was contemplating, taeil had otherwise occupied himself with the sink and was slathering his hands with soap and water. taeil took doyoung’s hands in his, and slicked them up, leaving doyoung confused until he propped a leg up on the closed toilet and shifted to face the mirror. he swayed his hips as if beckoning doyoung forward, and suddenly doyoung understood. they made eye contact in the mirror and the look in taeil’s eyes had changed. it was lustful, hungry, and it was all doyoung could do to keep himself from fucking taeil raw. nevertheless he refrained, and turned his attention back to taeil’s ass, his hole puckered and pink.

“i want you to watch.” taeil spoke, watching doyoung through the mirror. doyoung swallowed. as much as he didn’t want to stare himself down as he was balls deep in someone in an airplane bathroom, taeil seizing control sent a new wave of heat and arousal surging through his lower abdomen, so he raised his eyes and gazed at the two of them in the mirror. as tiny as he was, taeil looked absolutely in control, doyoung poised behind him, ready to please. he shivered in pleasure.

“isn’t that so much better?” out of the corner of his eye, doyoung saw taeil’s cock twitch, leaking and impatient. doyoung took one slippery finger and inserted it into taeil. taeil whined and clenched his muscles around doyoung who bent and flexed his finger, stimulated by the feeling of taeil’s walls tight around him. he slipped in a second digit and, experimenting, stretched the two apart. taeil whimpered and bucked back against doyoung’s hand, forcing the two fingers in to the last knuckle. doyoung picked up a rhythm, sliding his long fingers in and out quickly, brushing taeil’s prostate, listening to the smaller man’s moans grow higher and more desperate with each stroke. watching him in the mirror made the experience all the better, doyoung decided, watching taeil writhe in pleasure from both the back and the front, knowing he was the sole cause.

without warning, he pulled his fingers out. doyoung knew taeil wasn’t nearly stretched enough, but he couldn’t wait another second. he repositioned his hands on taeil’s slender hips and rammed into him, not having the patience to ease in slowly. taeil threw his head back and moaned louder than doyoung had ever heard. doyoung watched in the mirror as taeil’s abdomen muscles clenched and flexed in pleasure and felt taeil clench himself around his cock, creating more friction between the two of them, the overstimulation sending a string of curses from doyoung’s mouth as he picked up a fast pace, pounding against taeil’s cheeks, hitting his  prostate each time before drawing out until only the head was in. doyoung was slowly becoming unraveled and he could tell from taeil’s reflection that he was too.

“touch me!” he moaned, barely audible, and doyoung did, readjusting himself and reaching around to take taeil’s cock in his hand, pumping it to the same rhythm with which he was fucking taeil.

taeil let out a series of short punctuated cries as doyoung’s pace grew more urgent, and climaxed with a final drawn out moan, splattering semen across the mirror. doyoung slowed his strokes and kept a steady pace as he neared his own orgasm, threading his fingers through taeil’s hair.

“look up. i want you to look at me as you cum.” taeil commanded, and doyoung found his chin raised once again, maintaining  eye contact as he rode out his orgasm, finishing inside taeil with a final thrust.

doyoung pulled out and leaned against the wall to catch his breath, watching taeil struggle to step back into his skirt as the pilot announced their final descent. taeil helped doyoung wriggle back into his skinny jeans, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. doyoung stared intensely at taeil’s face, determined to remember every detail as taeil unlocked the door to go attend to his duties. doyoung followed him out a few seconds later, blushing at the sound of the other flight attendants giggling as he returned to his seat.


End file.
